Flash Fried Again But Now With Hope
by Mathematics of Tears
Summary: Beka receives bad news and goes on Flash. Rhade saves her. Beka wants to die. RhadeBeka since no one else seems to want to.


A/N  
  
Rhade/Beka, since no one else seems to want to.  
  
Beka's eyes opened slowly. The first thing she saw was the handsome Nietzschean's face. Rhade's face. She felt a sudden surge of happiness she could not explain. He was leaning over her like he would like nothing more for them to never leave this room. Never have to leave each other. She looked into his eyes and saw no mysterious motive, no hostility. Only faithfulness, love and caring. She hadn't seen this side in any men before. And never even imagined it coming from a Nietzschean. She looked around. She was on Med-Deck...but why? She had gone to her shift then the mail came...the mail. The letter. It all rushed back to Beka as she took a deep breath to steady herself. Her body was still trembling slightly from the effects of the Flash.  
  
3 hours ago "Boss, I'm worried about Beka. Ever since she got a message today from some smuggler she was been locked in the Maru with all sensors cut." Harper said. Dylan looked down. "Something's wrong. Knowing Beka, if we need to know, we might not but she will tell us when she's ready." Rommie, Trance, Harper, Rhade and Dylan all looked at the picture of the Maru coming from one of the Andromeda's security cameras.  
  
Rhade couldn't sleep. He was worried about Beka. But then, he worried about her a lot. He knew her feelings towards Nietzscheans. He hoped, after realizing he loved her, that he would be able to change that. He was not having much luck. If he was, he didn't realize it. Because he knew he wouldn't sleep, he headed for the gym. He hoped it would take his mind off of things. He decided, suddenly that he had to check on Beka. Make sure she didn't hurt herself. Beka didn't hear Rhade as he came in. She was slumped, sitting on the side of her bed. Her eyes milky white. The bottle of homemade flash on her bedside table. "Beka?" Rhade called. Beka snapped her head up. It was Rhade. The Nietzschean. The man she had tried so hard to hate him but found she couldn't. She had too much respect for him. Too much love. She couldn't let him see her like this. She had to hide the drugs. She tried to get up and hide them but she made too much noise. Rhade heard her movements then smelled something. Something he shouldn't have. He prayed he was wrong. "Beka?" Rhade asked softly, coming into her room. Beka's head jerked up. Her eyes were all white. "Yeah? What? Captain Terrific send you?" For some reason Beka couldn't finish. She just started shaking. Rhade saw her reach over for the Flash bottle. "No, Beka!" he said and grabbed her wrists. "Tell me. What happened. Who is that letter from." Beka looked angry but then couldn't. The Flash was starting to wear off and she remembered why she took the drugs. She slumped over and would have fallen if Rhade hadn't caught her. "Beka, tell me." Beka fell into his arms and cried. She cried into his chest for a few minutes until she could get a hold of herself. She looked up at him. Her eyes had lost the whiteness that held them captive while on Flash. Beka reached across her bed and handed Rhade a flexi.  
  
Rebecca Valentine,  
  
I regret to inform you that your brother, Rafael Valentine, has been killed. He was running some cargo for me when the engines went critical and exploded.  
  
Daniel Park Rhade looked at Beka. "He was the last of my family. My so called mother left, Dad died, now Rafe is gone too." "I'm sorry Beka." "Rhade, please give me the bottle back. I need it. Please!" Beka begged. "I can't Beka. You know that. If I give it to you, you could die! I don't want to lose you." "Why?" "Because, Beka. I care about you. What happens to you. I won't watch you throw away your life." "Why. I am horrible to you. Why do you care?" Rhade couldn't find the words to answer her. So he didn't. He leaned down, cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. Beka stood shocked for a moment then pulled him down and kissed him roughly. "I am taking this," Rhade pulled out the Flash," and sticking it out the airlock." Beka nodded. Rhade came back a few minutes later to see Beka in a corner, her hands on her temples. She was breathing shallow and her face was screwed up in pain. Rhade picked her up. He knew she was having withdrawal symptoms. She had to be...  
  
Trance had long since given Beka a look over, telling her the symptoms would go away with time. Just like last time. Beka had also long since fallen asleep. Rhade was still there. Standing over her, protecting her.  
  
When she woke up, she saw the genuine care in his eyes. He saw the pain and fear in hers. He wouldn't let her hurt herself. Wouldn't let anyone hurt her.  
  
"Beka you scared me. And Harper was distraught. He thought you were going to die." "I felt like it. I felt like checking out of life." "Then why didn't you." "I found a reason to live. Actually... you found me."  
  
The End 


End file.
